Sans toi
by Little.F
Summary: Mini OS. Le coeur de Draco va mal, sans Harry il n'est plus rien. Comment parviendratil à mettre fin à son chagrin ?


Kikou tout le monde ! J'éspère que ça va bien !

Je vous fait découvrir mon nouveau OS ou plutôt mini OS, mais après avoir lu merci de freiner vos pulsions meurtières je n'ai pas envie de mourir.

Pas de lemon dans ce OS, ça reste sobre donc désolé pour les fanas de scène hot.

C'est toujours du HP/DM, c'est toujours les personnages de JK Rowling, c'est toujours mon sinopsis.

Je vous retrouve donc après votre lecteure, à toutes...

* * *

Sans toi je ne suis que l'ombre de moi-même. Trop de question subsistent dans ma tête, pourquoi es-tu parti ? Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé ? Sans toi ma vie est anéantie, sans toi je ne crois pas pouvoir survivre.

Pourtant tu me l'avais promis, tu m'avais juré de ne jamais me quitter, mais tu as menti Harry, tu m'as abandonné et j'essaie de combler ce vide comme je le peux. L'alcool est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé, je bois pour oublier, oublier que l'on c'est aimés.

J'ai le cœur lourd et les yeux remplis de larmes alors j'écris pour essayer d'apaiser ma peine, mais hélas ça ne marche pas, rien ni personne ne pourra te remplacer.

Ma fortune s'est envolée et ma fierté avec, je ne vivais plus que pour toi, pour notre amour.

Mes parents sont morts, tu vois je suis moi aussi orphelin, au fond on est pas si différents, je me bat pour sauver les apparence comme toi tu t'es battu pour les sauvés.

Tu as réussit c'est vrai, grâce à toi le monde des sorciers vit en paix, et moi je ne suis qu'un pantin qui à servit dans cette guerre. J'ai trahi les miens pour toi.

Voix-tu comme j'ai tout quitté et tout sacrifier pour toi ? Et quel en est le remerciement ?

Tu n'es qu'un égoïste Potter, je te hais autant que je t'aime, pourquoi donc m'as-tu laisser ?

Vois-tu au moins comme je souffre ? Comme ma vie n'est rien sans toi ?

J'aimerais te dire tout ce que je ressens, t'exposer toute ma peine, mais tu n'écoutes pas, tu ne veux pas entendre.

Pourquoi tout doit être aussi compliqué avec toi ? Tu ne fais jamais rien comme les autres.

En as-tu aimé un autre que moi ? Tu seras mon premier et mon dernier amant. Je n'ai aimé et je n'aimerais que toi.

Harry, sais-tu que je craque ? Je crois être au bout du rouleau, ma vie n'en vaut plus la peine. Je sais que jamais je ne pourrais te récupérer, tous me l'on dit et même si ces mots ne sont pas sortis de ta bouche, je le sais.

Hier j'ai fait un rêve, j'ai rêvé que tu m'aimais encore, c'était si beau, si merveilleux. Tu m'avais promis de ne jamais me quitter et cette fois-ci ta promesse fut tenue.

Mais je me suis réveillé et une fois de plus j'ai constaté que je ne suis qu'un arbre sans ses feuilles, un stylo sans encre car je suis moi sans toi.

Mon cœur ne cultive que la tristesse, je ne suis que larmes et chagrin, je ne suis plus rien sans toi.

Parfois j'imagine être encore dans tes bras, j'imagine les mots doux que tu me chuchotais, ces mots d'amour, je plissais les yeux et je collais ma tête sur ton torse, nos cœurs battaient à l'unisson , mais tout ça c'est du passé car tu m'as laissé.

Harry je crois que je deviens fou, et je n'ai pas d'asile, mon asile le plus pur était ton amour, mais à présent j'erre l'âme en peine, le cœur en morceaux.

Pourquoi as-tu fais ça mon amour ? Pourquoi as-tu donné ta vie pour me sauver ? Ne pouvais-tu pas le laisser tout simplement me tuer ?

Tu as sauvé le monde mais tu as détruit mon cœur. J'espère que du paradis tu m'entends car je te demande de m'attendre.

La vie me va mal, ma mort m'irait peut être mieux, je serait mieux mort que en vie, qui sait.

Je suis à présent au dessus de ta tombe, je dis un dernier adieu au monde qui m'entoure. Je n'en peux plus de vivre sans toi mon amour.

Pardonnez mon acte désabusé, je vous assure ce n'est pas irréfléchi, cela fait des mois que j'y pense et j'ai enfin trouver le courage de le faire.

Ma mort sera lente, comme pour réfléchir à tous ce que je n'aurais plus, comme pour me réjouir de celui que je vais retrouver.

La lame est sur mon poigner, le sang commence à couler, doucement il se répand sur la main puis quelques gouttes viennent atterrir sur ta tombe et salir le blanc immaculé de la neige.

La douleur est supportable, à vrai dire je ne sens presque rien, je vois seulement le décor autour de moi tourner.

Je crois que je viens de tomber, ma tête bute lourdement le sol, je parle une dernière fois.

_« Harry ne m'en veut pas »_

Mais avant que mes yeux ne se ferment à jamais je me rends conte que je viens de faire une bêtise.

La mort est permanente et je n'avais jamais songé qu'en faisant cela, la tienne n'avait au final servit à rien servit à rien.

J'ai honte, tu es mort en vain car à présent mes yeux se ferment et ne s'ouvrerons plus jamais.

* * *

Vous avez envie de me tuer ? Aller avouer que c'est bien parfois quand ça ne fini pas toujours en ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants. Perso, j'aime pas les histoires comme ça, j'aime bien tout ce qui est dramatique niark niark niark.

Donc voilà, vous en avez pensé quoi ? Bon ok défoulez-vous sur les reviews, c'est pas grave j'assume, et toc.

Muchos Besitos.


End file.
